


Lone Wolf

by AimAim94



Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [37]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Happy Hogan Is A Good Friend, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) Needs a Hug, May Parker is Strong, Multi, Protective Happy Hogan, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Happy Hogan, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: “May?” Happy knocked before letting himself into the Parker’s apartment, “Peter is worried about you. I came to check on you.”“Can you just go away?” May said from where she was leaning against the counter.Happy frowned because it looked like she was barely holding it together, “No can do. Friends don’t leave friends in crisis.”May opened her eyes and a couple of tears trailed down her cheeks, “I’m in a really messy place though.”
Relationships: Happy Hogan & May Parker (Spider-Man), Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996
Comments: 31
Kudos: 131





	Lone Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sunday!
> 
> This work is purely a rant for what I've been dealing with on my own for over a week. It helped me to write it out and take it out on someone else. I also think it turned out really cute.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: Getting to know new people is a bit stressful for me. I'm oddly quiet or I talk about stuff no one cares about. Gotta work on those social skills.

May stared at the bill in her hand and her heart just stopped. This could not be right. They had to have made a mistake. How had she not caught this sooner? She was normally so on top of things but she had been recovering from a cold the last week and a half and she hadn’t followed up with Peter’s therapist office after his last appointment. 

They had told her they had trouble verifying his insurance but had also assured her it was probably a computer error and not to worry about it a minute. She had trusted them but she hadn’t take one thing into account; Parker luck.

May pulled out her phone and called the doctor’s office right away. She waited on hold while she paced and tried to calm her breathing.

“Dr. Michaels office, how can I help you today?” The woman asked.

“Hi. I’m calling because my nephew’s last appointment never got run through insurance. I gave you all the insurance card and you had said it would be no problem, but I’m staring at a $300 dollar bill and that feels like a problem.” May knew her voice didn’t sound calm but she couldn’t help it.

“I’m sorry about that. Let’s confirm his info one more time.” The woman offered and May relaxed a bit. They were going to fix this.

~

She had been wrong to believe that though because a week later nothing had been resolved and she had been on hold with numerous people at both the doctor’s office and her insurance agency and everyone was blaming the other person like a bunch of divorced parents—Meanwhile the bill hadn’t been fixed, they wanted her to set up a payment plan, and Peter had another appointment looming.

May had dread filling her stomach. She didn’t know what to do any longer. She was waiting on her insurance agent who was working with someone at her insurance office and no one seemed to realize the amount of anxiety she was feeling. The weight was crushing her. She wasn’t eating or sleeping. She hated problems that were seemingly impossible to solve.

“May? Are you listening?” Peter asked her at breakfast one morning.

“Hmm? Sorry, Peter. I’ve just got a lot on my mind. What were you saying?” May tried to put her worries away and focus on her nephew. She loved him more than he’d ever really know and he was everything to her; this world didn’t deserve Peter Parker. He was too good for it.

“I was just reminding you that the money for the field trip next week is due by the end of this week.” Peter smiled, “You said I could go, remember?”

May’s heart sank. She had said that without realizing that she could be paying for therapy out of pocket and every other medical expense because she wasn’t sure this would ever be resolved in spite of what her insurance agent said about this being an error and errors having solutions, “Oh, um…Right. I’ll make sure to take care of that. You’d better hurry though. Happy’s waiting for you downstairs.”

“Thanks, Aunt May!” Peter hugged her before grabbing his backpack and running out of their small apartment.

May grabbed up their dishes and put them in the sink leaning against the counter for a minute closing her eyes against the tears threatening to fall. A billing error would not be her downfall.

~

“May?” Happy knocked before letting himself into the Parker’s apartment, “Peter is worried about you. I came to check on you.”

“Can you just go away?” May said from where she was leaning against the counter. 

Happy frowned because it looked like she was barely holding it together, “No can do. Friends don’t leave friends in crisis.”

May opened her eyes and a couple of tears trailed down her cheeks, “I’m in a really messy place though.”

“Good thing messes don’t scare me.” Happy pulled his friend into his arms for a hug and let her have a good cry that it seemed she had been needing for a while.

Once she pulled back to wipe her eyes and apologized Happy waved it away.  
“Want to talk about what’s going on?”

“I don’t want Tony to know. He’s going to swoop in and try to fix it and it’s my problem.” May said defensively.

“How about you just tell me and we problem solve first?” Happy wasn’t going to tell her that Tony would step in to fix it just simply to take that stress off May’s shoulders.

May started to explain the situation and Happy frowned as she went on. He understood why she was overwhelmed now. $300 dollars an hour for therapy wouldn’t even put a dent in Tony’s account but for May who lived paycheck to paycheck that was a huge thing.

“How about I—“ Happy started but she was already shaking her head.

“I’ve tried everything! You can’t fix this. We’re just stuck in this awful waiting period.” May rubbed her hands down her arms that were freezing now that Happy had released her from the hug he had been giving her.

“So what can I do?” Happy was flabbergasted. He wanted to demand the doctor’s office fix this or that the insurance agency realize the amount of stress that had caused someone over something that never should have happened but he knew in the long run to them—The Parker family were just numbers.

“I just want to lay in bed under the covers because it’s safe there.” May admitted.

“How about a compromise of laying under blankets on the couch where we can watch a movie together and hide from the world?” Happy suggested, “I’ll even order Starbucks and put the ridiculous cost for Uber Eats on Tony’s card.”

May gave a watery laugh, “We’re watching a comedy then. My choice.”

“Whatever you need.” Happy didn’t know when he had started to get attached to May Parker but he knew that he didn’t want her to sit in her pain alone.

~

“Happy!” Tony called his name the next day and he turned in the other direction, “Are you trying to avoid me?”

“What no?” Happy gave a nervous laugh.

“You’re avoiding me for a reason. I also happen to know that Peter said you’ve been spending a lot of time at the Parker’s apartment.” Tony raised a brow.

“I’m sworn to secrecy.” Happy crossed his arms over his chest.

“Whose in trouble? Peter or May?” Tony asked.

Happy made no move. He hoped his facial expression remained blank too.

“Fine. I’ll figure out for myself.” Tony pulled out his phone dialing Peter’s number.

“He’s in school.” Happy rolled his eyes.

“Of course he is. I knew that. I didn’t forget in my excitement to track down information…” Tony hung up his phone.

“Tony? Leave it be for now.” Happy pleaded.

“You’ve got it covered then?” Tony asked.

“I do and she doesn’t want you stepping in just yet.”

“So it’s May. Thanks.” Tony grinned and walked away.

“I walked right into that.” Happy sighed.

~

“You can’t fix this Tony.” May told him after he showed up at her apartment after she had gotten home from work one day, “We just have to wait it out.”

“But I could—“

“—Throw money at it?” May shook her head, “No, that’s not real life.”

“May, this is taking a toll on you. Let me help.” Tony insisted.

“No. I don’t think we’re there yet. I’m going to work this out like any other person who doesn’t know Tony Stark.”

“By crying and yelling about it?” Tony teased.

“If that’s what it takes.” May smiled.

“You’ll tell me when you’re tagging me in?” Tony asked as he heard the lock turn in the door signaling Peter getting home from school.

“I promise.” May agreed.

Peter walked in smiling, “Tony? Hi! Did I forget about a lab day?”

“You sure did! Better go get changed.” Tony ruffled the kid’s hair as he walked by.

“Yes! I’m so excited!” Peter ran to get ready, “Oh, and May? The field trip? Don’t forget.”

“Oh, you know what? Tony said he was going to drop off a check for that. He must have forgot. He wanted to cover it for his favorite intern.” May told Peter who was now down the hall.

“Yeah, I did. How much did I agree to pay again?” Tony asked pulling out his checkbook.

“$50 dollars.” May said softly.

“Easy.” Tony wrote the check on and gave it to May, “We don’t lone wolf this anymore, okay?”

“Okay. I’m still not letting you fix it.” May laughed.

“Yeah. We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
